fatestrangefakefandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin's Explanation
This is an excerpt from the fan-fiction: "Hiro Has Been Reborn!!!!!!!!!!!!" You are now seeing things through Kairi's Perspective......... The planet was in ashes.........General Grand Moff Kilran obliterated this poor planet down to nothing...........this man LOVES to destroy worlds because he wants to........JUST FOR THE HELL OF IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was tied up in chains........then I see my arch enemy approach me.......OH DEAR GO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It was Harley.......that fucking bitch!!!!!!!!!!!! Harley: Kairi, it's been so long..........oh my god......hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Look at you, did you hear the bombing noises?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! It was incredible!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I had to knock you out there, but anyways, I'm a master just like you..........and its not unreasable for you to be surprised............as an enemy from long ago, I can't trust you and so I have to ask......how about it Kairi, why not kill me??? Kairi: I can't, I'm mounted on a table and I'm all chained up.......... Harley: So, that's it Kairi??? Oh well, whatever, you stupid bozo.......you can't even do shit!!!!!!!!!!! Kairi: I can't believe you.......you would create a barrier just so that Assassin can do whatever she pleases........she truly is the beautiful beast........... Harley: Me??? I didn't do anything.......that's why I LOVE Assassin......she's NO Legendary Hero...........hell, she's a legendary villain!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Face it bitch, it was always my plan to make you into an enemy...... Kairi: Then why did you place a barrier in the city of Snowfield??? You bitch, you let Assassin consume everyone's souls!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is just between you and me Harley!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Harley: Hey, hey, wait a minute, I liked doing that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Assassin: The barrier was also for insurance..........if god forbid, Saber was summoned..........there was supposed to be a hole in the ritual, the lack of the Saber class, but there was going to be a seventh Master to replace it. This Master, who was supposed to be Huell Hower, would have no Servant at all, but he was going to carry five Command Spells on his body. This allows for the ability to draw upon the power of any Servant by temporarily summoning them up to five times with a limited duration depending on how much power is expended.......I even summoned myself and the blood on Harley's body was more than enough to summon me in this FAKE Holy Grail War......Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Berserker, and I, Assassin, have been summoned into this time period.........everything was set to go.........we had the world by the tail and the "fake" Holy Grail War could go on as planned; however, my plans have gone all up in smoke........my plans are no more......my plan to win the Holy Grail War was yanked right from under me......why? It's because that dam Maestro Delphine managed to find the Saber Template that I tried so hard to destroy, but Maestro Delphine's minions attacked me from all ends and I was knocked out cold AND she was able find a Master that could summon a servant from the Saber Class......its amazing.......normally, the qualifying conditions require the Heroic Spirits to have legends as a knights of the sword, and it is the class that requires the highest levels of attributes in all but the Magic attribute. The Saber class has, without fail, proceeded to the final battleground in every Holy Grail War, so it is boasted as the strongest among all classes. Yet, ironically, I thought that there was NO WAY in Hell that a Saber could ever be summoned in this war, why? It's because, the servants in this war can NOT be Legendary Heroes, AND, they have to have VERY abstract and highly distorted abilities.........yet, against all odds, there was a Holy Grail War that had a master that just HAD TO BE completely and utterly OBESSED with King Arthur..........and she just HAD TO BE stabbed in the back literally by Excalibur and she just happened to find Avalon by chance.........all the while, she was in the darkest depths of Hell.......I just don't get it........how in the mother fucking load of Hell did Manaka Sajyou ever emerge as a servant, let alone, a Saber!?!?!?!?!?!?!? GASP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's it, King Arthur sent her and the Holy Grail straight into the darkest depths of Hell......and......there, Satan FORCED Manaka Sajyou to become a Master of the Sword.......then.......oh my god......she became the ultimate legendary berserk maiden of the Underworld!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That means, SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She DID become a Legendary Individual and she DID acquire the highest levels of attributes.....well, except for Magic attributes........it all makes sense now........oh my god.........and of course, as a reward, Satan STABBED Manaka with King Arthur's Excalibur and then he gave her Avalon to go with the sword.......then, of course, after she was tortured, beaten and slaugthered half to death, she fused both Excalibur and Avalon into one murderously monstrous massacring machine...........called, Excavalon............. Kairi: Woah, hold on.......you mean you went and summoned yourself??? Assassin: Precisely, and Harley is my master....... Kairi: Hm, maybe Saber summoned herself too......... Harley: Hahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I doubt that very much stupid...... Kairi: Why? Why can't I summon Saber? Assassin: That's one of my many special abilities, I can isolate anyone and I can keep them from calling, summoning or even begging for somone to come to their aid, I'm an Assassin after all, I need to have my target isolated.......I could kill you right now and Saber would be history........and in fact, I'll do that right now!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Harley: By my command seals, I command you to stop this at once!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Assassin screams!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She tries to kill me, but she can't......why did Harley do that??? Harley: ASSASSIN, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO RUIN MY FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Assassin: This is our only chance, we can kill Saber's master right here, right now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please, (Her body is frozen in place, her glare is shitting scary!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!), please....let me kill her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Harley: No......you're NOT going to ruin my fun bitch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Harley punches her in the face!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Harley: Seriously, if you think about starting the "I want to kill Kairi" thingy again, take the fact that my own enjoyment may also be in danger........now, you can torture like crazy if you want........ Assassin: I have no excuse, Master........ Kairi: What does she mean by that??? Assassin: Well......I guess I'll torture her a little........ My eyes widen......Saber......please......help me....... I was crying, they were doing things to me........things I dare not repeat to any mature audience...........yeah, it was that bad, I'm just not going there............rape, sadism, surgery, that's all you need to know, just use your imagination...........then, all of a sudden, I hear a loud cracking noise outside!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then, I hear something break, was it a vase??? Was it some kind of barrier or force-field??? What was it??? Then, all of a sudden, I see a giant in a light blue torn dress attacking Harley and and Assassin..........she freed me with some kind invisible blade........oh yeah, Excavalon......... Assassin: Dam it, NOBODY could ever penetrate that barrier let alone sense our presence try to stop us!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Saber: Have you forgotten that I'm a Saber??? I can easily destroy barriers and I can easily sense an assassin's presence with my blade!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Assassin: Harley, we need to get out of here now!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Harley: I'm one step ahead of you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Come on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They both enter a dark portal and they leave the area............Saber holds me in her arms and she carries me home........... Later that night........ Tsubaki: KAIRI, WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Saber: We'll talk later..........